


Mystery

by Nemamka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, False Accusations, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemamka/pseuds/Nemamka
Summary: Some reporter twists Chris's words but he has other news for y'all :)shortsie written for a prompt: ‘things you didn’t say at all’





	Mystery

> **Bronze medalist Giacometti heartbroken and friendzoned**  
>  S. Meyer, 10/05/18
> 
> _Put your hand on your heart and swear on your mother you’ve never imagined the_ other _hottest bachelor of the figure skating scene with the Ice Prince. We still don’t believe you. And as it turns out, Christophe Giacometti has had the same dream, once upon a time._  
>  ______  
>  **_Subscribe to read the article!_**

“Viktor! Oh my god, I know what you’re reading, oh my god, please, stop right now and let me explain, oh my god, I swear, I never ever _ever_ said such things, that article is fucking stupid, oh my g—”

“Christophe.” 

Viktor waited until his friend stopped his rapid-fire French blabbering and took a deep breath. His best friend called him in the afternoon on Facetime, and his struggle was painful to watch; he kept running his hand through his sandy strands, his eyes were uncharacteristically baggy, and from what Viktor could see he was lying on a hotel bed, but he had clothes on. This had to be an emergency. Christophe never did that. 

He went on, slower, but nonetheless flustered.

“Viktor, please, you have to believe me. If Yuuri’s there, tell him not to kill me just yet, or, you know what, I’ll call him myself, this is my fault, I’ll fix it, I’m…”

“Christophe, stop…”

“The reporter blew it up, I swear, both hands on my ass, _the only thing_ I said was that I’m jealous of your sex life!”

His next plea to calm his friend down got stuck in his throat to escape as a burst of laughter. He dropped his phone as he flopped down on his… _their_ bed, so his friend currently had the same view as him, staring at their ceiling. 

“What is so… Viktor Nikiforov, this is serious! Stop it!” 

Viktor was clutching his sides and covering his mouth, but this was just too fucking good. However, at a sudden realization he sat up and picked up his phone again, gasping.

“Wait, wait, wait, what’s wrong with _your_ sex life?!” 

“Distance, _duh_?!” Chris frowned. “Have you forgotten, silly, I’m in New York for a photoshoot.” 

“Oh! Right, right,” he nodded. “Sorry, I did forget. But hey,” he winked, and that drew a slow smile on his friend’s face. “those pictures will surely make up for it for you two, no?”

“You. Bet. Your. Golden. Ass. They will.” He winked back, but there was still a strange glint in his eyes.

“By the way, I believe you,” Viktor assured him. “Remember you once told me you trust me to tell you the truth? Well… same.” 

Christophe looked at him sweet from under his long lashes. 

“Thank you. And… uhm, well…” 

“Yes?”

“I wanted to tell you something else, but then I saw the article, and just _ugh_ … but actually…”

“Yes?!”

Christophe simply turned the camera to his hand. 

The door flew open as Yuuri almost fell through inches of solid wood. Viktor probably should have considered not screaming at the top of his lungs; he would have turned sheepish, seeing Yuuri’s worried expression, but he was just too happy to feel anything else, and he wanted his husband to share that feeling with him. 

“Look, Yuuri, look!” he yelled, switching to English, holding up his phone for him to see. 

“Oh my god…” Yuuri took the phone in his hands, seemingly involuntarily, and sat down next to Viktor. “Is that… Christophe!”

“Hello, Yuuri!” 

“Congratulations!” He and Viktor said in unison, smiled at each other, then back at their friend, his reddening face in focus again. 

“Thank you both. I love you guys, but I need to go now. Oh, one last thing—remember what you promised for my stag party, Viktor.” 

Viktor’s face went suspiciously innocent. 

“What exactly did I…” 

“That Yuuri here,” Chris winked at him, “will dance for me in his Eros costume.”

With a coy laughter, he disconnected then, and when Viktor saw Yuuri’s annoyed scowl, he tried to put on his best heart shaped smile

“I never said such thing…” 

“Didn’t you now.” 

Yuuri leaned closer to him, and as he noticed the mischievous smirk reaching his husband’s eyes, suddenly he was glad they were already in such a comfortable place. He gulped, and Yuuri continued:

“What if I said I’ll do it?” 

“Yuuri, oh my god.” 

“On one condition.” 

Their lips were almost touching. Their breaths mixed as they whispered.

“Yes?” 

“You’ll have to dance with me.”

And yet again Viktor couldn’t control his giggles, killing the mood, but all the happier for it. 

“I see, so you _do_ want to kill him…”


End file.
